1. Technical Field
This device relates to tamper indicating closures for containers and the like having a non-resealable pour spout on bottles containing perishable human consumable contents such as milk.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of tamper evident caps and bottle neck configurations that indicate removal of the closures. Resealable bottle closures have also been developed that use a push pull pour spout having a dual tamper evident system for both the reusable spout and the closure on the container. Prior art closures of varying types may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,008, 5,105,967, 4,940,003, 4,801,032, 4,589,561, 4,561,533, 4,500,016, 4,469,253, 3,902,621, 4,804,716, 4,053,007, 4,034,882, 3,980,195, 3,963,139, 3,902,921, 3,682,345, and 3,504,818.